You Taste Like Eggs
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: What do you get when you mix jealousy, eggs, and some cake batter? You get one interesting first kiss. Troypay oneshot.


'You Taste Like Egg'

--

"I can't believe school is almost over." Sharpay exclaimed, popping a few chocolate chips in her mouth.

"Yeah, it's sad." Troy said, distracted.

"What's with you?" Sharpay asked, looking over to him. They were in the kitchen making a cake for mother's day. They were making it for Troy's mom, since she had always been like a second mom to Sharpay she was helping with it.

"Nothing, just pass the eggs." He said, holding out his hand.

"If it's nothing then why are you so tence?" She asked, putting two eggs in his hand.

"Nothing I just didn't know you and Chad were such good friends." He said, looking away from her.

"Huh, what?" Sharpay asked, really clueless to what he meant.

"I just saw you two at the mall the other day." He shrugged, trying to be as casual as possible.

Sharpay looked at him for a second, trying to remember what he was talking about. Then she finally remembered.

_Flashback-_

_"Oh my God Sharpay." Chad said, laughing as Sharpay stood before him with a huge overly red hat. It had feathers on the sie and looked like it was meant to wear for a holloween party._

_"Sorry, I just wanted to see what it looked like." She laughed also, putting it back._

_"Okay, now that that's done, what did you need my help with?" Chad asked as they walked out of the store and farther into the big mall._

_"Well, you know Troy got the scholarship to play ball and I wanted to get him something special." She said looking down at her feet._

_Chad looked over to her and smiled. "I'm sure he'd really appriatiate that." chad said honestly. He knew that Troy and Sharpay were just best friends, but he also knew that they both had a thing for each other._

_"Well, what do you think I should get him?" Sharpay asked, looking back up at him._

_"I'm sure whatever you get him he'll love." He smiled warmly at her._

_She gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks, but I really want it to be special and I'm kind of clueless to what I should get for him. I'm use to helping girls shop, not shop for guys." _

_"Well buy things for Ryan right?" _

_"No, he stopped letting me buy him cloths and stuff." She looked down, and Chad laughed._

_"Well, besides cloths." _

_"But Ryan's totally different than Ryan. Like the total oppisate and you're Troy's best friend so I thought you might have an idea of what to get."_

_"You could buy something skimpy from 'Victoria Secret' and wear it for him." Chad smirked at her._

_She playfully hit his arm and laughed. "Please, you know mine and Troy's relationship isn't like that." She said, trying not to blush._

_"Yeah, but I do know that you'd both like it if it was. Especcially Troy if you did wear something from 'Victoria Secret' for him. I know he'd love that." They both laughed again, and Sharpay hit his arm._

_"Seriously, I need advice here."_

_"Okay...hmm...what to get a your guy best friend that you secretly love?" Chad said, pretending to think._

_Sharpay once again smacked him arm, trying not to laugh. "I do not secretly love him." Sharpay defendinded._

_"Okay whatver. Just stop hitting me. You're giving me a bruise woman." Chad complained rubbing his arm. Sahrpay just laughed._

_"Oh, you deserved it." _

_"Sure. Hey, let's go in here." Chad said ggrabbing Sharpay's hand and heading into a sports store._

_"No Chad. You in a sports store is like a shopaholic at the mal of America." She said, protesting with one hand as Chad pulled her by the other._

_"Relax, we might be able to find something for Troy in here." He said, entering the store._

_Sharpay sighed in defeat and allowed herself to be dragged through the store._

_End of flashback_

Sharpay snapped out of it when she noticed Troy starring at her. "Oh, sorry."

"For what?" Troy asked, looking back down.

"Uh...nevermind. Anyway, me and Chad were just there to-"

"You don't have to explain it to me." He interrupted her, going to the fridge.

Sharpay wasn't sure why he seemed so angery about it. "Well you seem to have the wrong idea about it." She said, standing behind him as he rumaged through the fridge.

"Oh, so you weren't on a date with Chad?" He asked, turning around quickly causing him to come face to face with Sahrpay, with their faces only a few inches apart.

"What? Of course not." She said, a little taken back.

"Really cause it sure looked like it from where I stood. You two laughing, flirting, holding hands. It sure as hell seemed like a date." He said, getting a little closer to her face.

"I'm not dating Chad." She said, a little aggrivated.

"Well I don't care if you are or arn't." Troy said, walking past her back to the counter.

"Then why are you so mad?" She asked, turning around.

"Because you didn't tell me. As my best friends I thought you guys would have a least told me." He said, raising his voice.

"I'm not freaking dating Chad okay. You wanna know why we were at the mall in the first place?" She yelled at him.

"What?" He yelled back.

"For this." She yelled also, reaching in her pocket and throwing a small box at him.

He looked at it a moment before opening it. He lifted the top of the box off to reveal a leather bracelet with 'Troy Boy' engraved on it.Troy boy was what Sahrpay had always called him. Suddenly Troy felt like a dumbest guy in the world, and the biggest jerk too. He looked up at Sharpay who was just sarring at the box, not sure of what to do or say.

Troy was just as much lost for words. He just step forward wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, still holdong her tight.

"It's okay." She said, pulling away.

"I shouldn't have over reacted like that. I don't know why I did." He said softly.

"It's okay, all is forgivin." She gave him a smile and he gave her another hug.

"I really love it Shar." He said, pulling awa from the hug.

"I thought you might." She smiled at him. "But I have one more present for you."

"What?" He asked curiously.

"This." She said sweetly before leaning forward, placing her lips on his. He responded automatically and kissed her back. Sharpay reached over to the counter and carefully picked up an egg, smashing it over Troy's head, making him pull away.

Sharpay began to laugh. "Sorry, the egg was just there and it was just too tempting." She said through laughs.

Troy ran his hands through his hair, trying to remove whatever egg he could. "There is no way I'm letting you get off that easily." He smirked, as he picked up and egg also.

"Don't even think about it Troy." She warned, backing away from him. It was too late, he through it and most of it landed in her hair as it had Troy's. Troy laughed, but Sharpay definitly wasn't. "Troy!" She shrieked, trying to get the egg off.

"You deserved that." He laughed.

"Well you deserve this." She smirked, picking up a bunch of flour and flinging it at him, causing a lot of it to go on his face and the floor.

"sharpay Evans, you are about to experience some major payback." Troy warned before flinging a bunch of flour at her also. She shrieked again.

"Troy Bolton, you're dead!" She yelled, taking some of the cake batter and throwing it at Troy, causing her to break out in a fit of laughter as it completely covered his face.

"Oh, you so should not have done that." He said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, spinning around in circles. She yelled and clung to his shirt so she wouldn't fall.

Suddenly, after hearing all the yelling, Troy's mom entered the messy kitchen. She stood there, looking at her son and the gorl who she thought od as a daughter. Troy had Sahrpay over his shoulder with cake batter, egg, and flour all over him. Sharpay too had flour and egg on her face. The two suddenly looked up at her. Lucy just laughed slighty and shook her head.

"Happy Mother's Day." The two said in unison, with Sahrpay still over Troy's shoulder. The two just laughed along with Lucy. Lucy shook her head once more time before leaving the kitchen.

Troy and Sharpay looked at each other for a moment before bursting out with laughter. Troy sat Sharpay back down on the ground, pulling her into a sweet kiss. They both pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"You taste like egg." Troy laughed.

"So do you." Sharpay laughed along, leaning in for another kiss.

--

_wow, this sucks more than I thought it would! Anyway, tell me what you think._

_-Peace!_


End file.
